Timeline
Y.K - Year of Our King 1 Y.K - Kingdoms united under King Galifar - “Shadows of the Last War” takes place 996 Y.K - Treaty of Thronehold signed; The Last War ends 1056 Y.K - Kal’Daar’s sacrifice 1156 Y.K – A Gathering of Adventurers - Cire, Pricilla, and Valeria meet and the events of “A Gathering of Adventurers” take place - The three adventurers meet Megara and arrive at Winterhaven The Keep on the 'Shadowfell ''*Directly'' follows the events of “A Gathering of Adventurers” *''' - The group meets Bobermeth and Gimli and they travel to the Temple of Bahamut where Bobermeth dies - The group meets Quinn and Kalarel is defeated one (1) week after the start of “A Gathering of Adventurers” - The APA is formed and they complete various tasks to help and restore Winterhaven Army of One (Part 1)'' '*One month after “The Keep on the Shadowfell” * - Quinn parts ways with the APA and continues her own path and the events of “Army of One” take place - Quinn meets Dex and they begin to travel to Sharn at the end of “Army of One” Call of the Wild '''(Part 1) *One month after “The Keep on the Shadowfell” *''' - Cire travels back to Kal’Daar and meets Karass. The events of “Call of the Wild” take place - Cire stays in Kal’Daar to train, while Karass travels to Breyalta to find his friend Alex - Two (2) month span where Cire trains in Kal’Daar while Pricilla and Valeria continue APA duties. “Dreams of Eberron” sequence takes place Thunderspire 'Labyrinth ''*Three'' months after “The Keep on the Shadowfell” *''' - Cire, Pricilla, and Valeria reunite in Winterhaven where they meet Eco. Gimli also joins the group and the events of “Thunderspire Labyrinth” begin - The raid on Winterhaven takes place and the group meets Moon. The group travels to Thunderspire Labyrinth where they unravel a web of intrigue - The group boards the Lightning Rail bound for Sharn Prince of Dalar (Part 1) *'Coincides with “Thunderspire Labyrinth” * - Valerian meets Quinn, Dex, and Azura. The events of “Prince of Dalar” take place '''''The City of Towers *Directly follows “Thunderspire Labyrinth” *' - Aboard the Lightning Rail, Cire, Priscilla, and Valeria encounter Dagger and Yeuu - The APA arrives in Sharn, where they meet Viera and hesitantly join the Resistance in exchange for the resources to save the Winterhaven slaves captured by the Bloodreavers 'Winding the Gears '*Directly follows “The City of Towers” *'' - Now working with the Resistance, the APA learns of a shadow organization known as the “Aurum” which controls both the Crimson Hand and the Iron Circle - The Resistance sends the APA on several missions in its secret war against the Aurum. The events of “Blood Money” and “Arms Race” take place. - Between Resistance missions, the APA continue to gain recognition among the citizens of Sharn and its outer villages. Cire and Valeria meet Nicoletta and Manuel, and together discover Dr. Saren’s laboratory. The events of “The Alchemist and the Artificer” take place - Valerian gives up his wealth and lineage to better serve the citizens of Sharn, and he is transported to the Feywild. where Cire, Valeria, and Nicoletta are investigating Dr. Saren’s experiments. The group frees Dante from a century-long imprisonment in stone. The events of “The Forest Through the Trees” take place The Winter Knight *Directly follows “Winding the Gears” * - Valeria (now Eliza), Cire, Nicoletta, Valerian, and Dante are transported back to Eberron, but several weeks have passed during their time in the Feywild - The APA (now the Paradigm Shifters) reunite briefly before splitting their forces to quickly thwart the Aurum’s plans. Quinn, Dex, Ro’en, Azura, and Nicoletta attempt to intercept a jewel of the Ashen Crown before it falls into the Aurum’s hands. The events of “Trailblazers” takes place - The remainder of the Paradigm Shifters hurry to stop the assassination of important members of Sharn’s society at a performance of a House Phiarlan play. The events of “The Winter Knight” take place - The Resistance rescues Princess Breya Alexandra III from assassins at the play and they all escape aboard her royal airship, the Salamander. Ironclaw pursues the group as they flee Sharn and badly damages the ship - The Aurum, through its elite members of the Dragonmarked Houses, frames the Resistance for the kidnapping of Princess Breya and labels the group as terrorists - A state of emergency is declared, and Sharn institutes martial law under the command of Ironclaw Revolution *Directly follows “The Winter Knight” *'' - The Paradigm Shifters, now all aboard the Salamander, are forced to seek refuge and repair the ship at Kal’Daar. The events of “Resonance” take place - The Paradigm Shifters encounter the Twilight Watch, and the two teams join forces to fight Nesha’il, a red dragon who has been terrorizing the city since Kal’Daar’s protection was dispelled - Kel’Darun arrives to assist in defeating Nesha’il. Noir repaints the Salamander and outfits it with a massive ether cannon called the Hammer of Dawn - The citizens of Kal’Daar rally to support the Paradigm Shifters after the defeat of Nesha’il, and muster their militia to join the fight by returning to Sharn to reclaim the city from Ironclaw. The Salamander (now the Hammer of Dawn) leads a ragtag armada to Sharn, where the Paradigm Shifters infiltrate Dalar’s Citadel, where Ironclaw has usurped Valerian’s throne. The events of “Heroes” take place - Rammus and Lux fight against Iron Circle troops in the Cogs. The events of “Greased Lightning” take place - Valerian defeats Dalkon Wygarthe once and for all. The group breaks into Dalar’s Inner Sanctum, where they begin the final battle with Ironclaw - Ironclaw reveals the Aurum’s ultimate plan to use the Ashen Crown to channel Far Realm energies through a massive Syberis crystal that has come into alignment with Eberron’s orbit, and to fulfill the Draconic Prophecy and reignite the Last War. Manuel prepares to fire the Hammer of Dawn on the Citadel, when Ironclaw grabs Quinn, dragging her into the blast zone. Dex uses Quinn’s Cloak of Sacrifice to trade places with her in Ironclaw’s grasp, and he is consumed when the Hammer of Dawn is discharged - Under the rule of Princess Breya Alexandra III, Sharn begins to rebuild. Breyalta prepares for war against the Aurum, and the Paradigm Shifters take their place as Paragons of Justice in the battle for the fate of Eberron ''Rebirth '*Directly follows “Revolution” * - Viera recruits Rammus and Lux into the New Resistance. The events of “Undertow” take place - The New Resistance cleans up the lingering Iron Circle forces in Sharn. Nicoletta has a vision of Dex - Priscilla discovers that the channeling of Far Realm energies from space has an unexpected effect on Eberron’s moons. The events of “Solstace” are set to take place '